


Why Repsaj Suffered

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. King Kooh is confused after his sibling reveals tears. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	Why Repsaj Suffered

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

King Kooh blinked repeatedly as soon as he viewed Noskooc standing in front of Repsaj. His eyes remained on them while they frowned and muttered. *Hm? Repsaj usually isn't near Noskooc due to hating his cooking.* He saw Repsaj's tears. *My sibling's wife was sick and died recently.* He recalled trying to comfort his sobbing brother the minute Ailicec died. A hook on the shoulder. 

King Kooh watched while Noskooc abandoned Repsaj. He approached him. ''You're remembering your wife?'' King Kooh's eyes widened the minute Repsaj shook his head. 

''I'll be Noskooc's official taste tester for a week!'' Repsaj sobbed.

 

THE END


End file.
